


Good Evening, Beautiful

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camgirl, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Trans Woman Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro had a fairly popular persona online as a camgirl, and it has helped build her confidence during her transition. She never told anyone about this profile, but one of her biggest supporters is a lot closer to her than she originally thought.





	Good Evening, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something a little bit different. I noticed that there wasn't a lot of mtf content in the vld fandom, and this idea came to me one night and I'd gotten some feedback outside of the Discord server I wrote it in (Galtea Safe Haven, love you guys!) that they'd wanted to read it. I'm more than happy to oblige! I know this is het, but I couldn't help writing sheith for this au. For regardless, I hope you enjoy!

_“F-fuck, you’re so big…” A breathless_ whine reverberated off the walls as Shiro continued to shove a large toy inside of her. “You’re so good. Fuck!”

 

 

> **red_lion:** Yes, Atlas, take it baby!
> 
> **s3ndak:** You look so good like that.

 

She was shaking and occasionally looked at her chat. She nearly tensed up when noticing that her webcam nearly showed her face, so she quickly covered it with her hand. It was exhilarating, though. She moved the toy deeper, crying out as it slammed into her g-spot. Shiro rolled over onto her hands and knees, greatly reducing the chances of them seeing her face.

As she continued, she grinned breathlessly when hearing notifications going off with each new donation she’d received. “Yes! Yes, I’m gonna come, baby!”

She reached down and quickly stroked her clit, breathless and crying as she suddenly came on the sheets below her. She collapsed heavily and whimpered, blissed out tears in her eyes. As she let the dildo slide out of her and fall, she reached back to spread her gaping hole, shivering when her fingers slipped in by a fraction.

“Thank you so much,” she murmured with a giggle while sitting up. She turned around, keeping her face out of view. “Thank you.”

Her chat was flooded with comments and praises. Her three top supporters were known as s3ndak, kinky-kinkade, and red_lion. Red_lion was the most loyal, always giving her tons of money during every stream. She always appreciated how much money she was given, and all of it helped her move further along with her transition.

“So… I’ll be going away for a little while,” she crooned. “I know how much you all love my tits, and thank you for that. But thanks to you, these B Cups are going to be a little bit larger next time you see them.” She giggled once more when seeing the overwhelming response. “I’ll be back once I’m all better. You better save all your money, because after I recover from surgery, I’ll be looking better than ever.” She reached over to the camera. “Have a wonderful night.” She turned everything off and grinned in delight, cleaning up before she can celebrate another job well done.

_\--_

_Shiro had two sides to her._ By day, she crunched numbers and socialized regularly with her friends. By night, she had her own little world where thousands of people watched her get off. She was hesitant in the beginning about starting an online persona, especially since her dysphoria was nearly debilitating at the time. But now, with her confidence heightened, she nearly showed her face in her last wild video.

Her online person was named Atlas. She was a slut, and happily so, and her profile was so popular because she often let her viewers decide what happened to her depending on how much they donated to her.

Her patrons and subscribers were very kind, donating to her and allowing her to move closer in her transition. She’d taken a hiatus for a little while, after having a breast augmentation. So now, with her body looking more and more like what she’d always wanted it to, she felt more courage to try and do a face reveal soon.

While in the break room, Shiro noticed a familiar guy come in. She’d been friends with Keith since she first started here, pre-transition. He was always her biggest supporter and helped her with coming out, and she hardly kept anything from him. Well, anything except her camgirl profile. No one in real life should know about that.

“So Shiro, how’re you spending your Friday night?” he asked after fighting with the vending machine for a bag of chips. “I know Lance is having a party. You gonna go with him?”

She shook her head gingerly. Even when he stopped looking at her, her eyes remained on him. “I don’t know. I mean, I think I’ll just stay home tonight.”

“Girl, you always stay home,” he frowned, sitting down with her at the table. “I’ll come with you, it if makes you feel better.”

“I still have to work on my studies, if I want to be in management here one day.”

“But you’re always working, Shiro.” He gave her a playful smile. “Maybe what you really need is to ease some tension.”

“Keith, that’s real sweet of you,” she smiled and grabbed her things after finishing her lunch. “If I have time tonight after I’m done, I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Okay.” He reached out to pat her shoulder, making Shiro blush and divert her eyes. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“I’ll see you.” A big smile was on her face as she watched him leave, and it stayed with her until she needed to get back to work. She wasn’t that subtle about having some feelings for Keith, but she didn’t think that he felt the same way. Thus, she never pursued him. It was okay to watch him from afar, though.

She had to keep in mind that tonight she was going to be streaming. Hopefully she’d be able to walk so that she could meet up with her friends at this party Lance was having. It was probably at a bar. It wasn’t exactly her scene, but she was willing to congregate anywhere that Keith was willing to go.

\--

 _She took a long, cleansing shower_ that night. It’d been a while since she’d done something like this, so she wanted to make absolutely sure that she looked like a vision tonight. She might have rushed a little bit with waxing though, but who could blame her? She was so excited, knowing that her subscribers would love how supple her breasts looked now after her surgery.

She fixed her makeup in her mirror, wearing dark lipstick and smoky eyeshadow. She figured that she could doll herself more than she usually did, in case she decided to do a face reveal. Despite her hopes of doing so, she was still insecure about it. Her jawline was still rather strong, and it bothered her that this part of her face was too masculine for her liking, but she couldn’t help but love how stunning she looked tonight. Maybe if she did, it’d be worth it. Shiro wore her sexiest lingerie, which was black and nearly see-through. Her panties did little to conceal her large clit, but she knew how much people loved that.

“Here goes nothing…” She took a deep breath as she turned on her camera. It was hi-def, courtesy of her loyal viewers. She made sure her supply of lube and toys were right within her reach but just out of shot of the camera. She put her robe on and fixed her hair, the longest strands getting in her face. Black and silver locks draped on either side of her, making her look ethereal in her stream’s preview.

She announced online that she was going live before she started the stream. Almost immediately, at least a dozen people showed up, including her most loyal subscriber, red_lion.

“Good evening, everyone,” she purred, voice velvety and warm. “Did you miss me? I sure did miss you…”

 

 

> **red_lion:** Good evening, beautiful <3

 

Her face was still out of the camera’s shot, and she toyed with the strands of her robe as she started getting small donations. Some of her other most frequent subscribers started flooding her chat, proclaiming how horny they already were and how beautiful she was. She hadn’t even started yet! It stroked her ego just a little bit.

“Before we begin, I want to share my brand new toys… I wouldn’t have been able to get these without all your support.” She grinned, a light giggle tapering off her lips as she teasingly pulled the robe down, exposing her shoulders first and then letting it slowly slide down to the floor.

Even in the larger bras she bought, her breasts were clear in sight. Comments rapidly scrolled through her chat, and she barely had time to read them. With a grin, she licked her lips and settled her hands on her chest, pushing them together and giving them a squeeze that had her purring.

“You like them? I’m so happy right now. Thank you so much…” She pulled the material of her bra down to expose her breasts, fingers pressing into her flesh. “Fuck, I wish someone was here right now to hold them. Squeeze them and suck on them, please…”

Several pings sounded off with donations. Red_lion made a request that she couldn’t refuse.

 

> **red_lion:** Bet you can’t suck on your own nipple, baby.

 

Her face turned red. “Oh yeah?” she chuckled. She took her breast in her hand and started pushing it up towards her face. “Watch me.”

Shiro made sure only her mouth was shown in the shot, showing off her red, plush lips as she kissed her own flesh. She hummed and pressed her breast closer and closer, until she was reaching with her tongue to lave over one of her nipples. She couldn’t quite get it in her mouth, but her tongue teasing the slowly erecting nub was enough to have her moaning.

Feeling like they were satisfied, she fixed each breast back into her bra, inching closer to the camera. “Kiss me… I want someone to make love to me right now. Undress me. It’s too hot in here, baby.”

It took a certain amount of money for her to start stripping, and her subscribers all knew this. Goal after goal had to be hit, and so far, she only had enough to kick off her shoes and unhook her bra to toss it to the side. Shiro hummed and reached a hand down, starting to palm herself through her panties.

“It’s not enough.” She whined softly. “Please, take these off. Suck on my clit…”

 

> **red_lion donated $300.**
> 
> **red_lion:** If I was there right now, I’d be choking on your clit. Show me how much you want it.

 

“Ooo, Red Lion,” she giggled and toyed with the hem of her panties. “You treat me so well. But there’s others here that want to see. This isn’t a solo, baby. Who else wants to choke on my clit? You’d make me feel so good.”

There were more responses and donations, and she shucked the panties off, shivering as the cool air in her room blew against her clit. She was hard and aching, whining softly as she tried to stave the pressure by giving herself light strokes.

“Mmm yes…” She whined and pushed her hips up into her hand. Using this opportunity, she started to grab one of her toys: a fleshlight where the hole was shaped like a mouth. She doused her whole clit with lube, ready to mimic the action of something taking her whole. “Fill it all in your mouth. Bet you never had a girl this good.”

She gasped as she shoved the toy down on herself once, completely engulfing her clit. Her thighs spasmed, and she had to pause while her hand shook on the handle.

 

> **red_lion:** Wish I can see your face as I choke on you.

 

“F-fuck…” Her lip quivered as she lifted the toy off and shoved it back down. Her hips rocked up, body trembling with the waves of pleasure that crashed through her. “Yes. I want it so bad. F-fuck me.”

She moved it up and down faster, the toy squelching from the lube as her clit spasmed inside it. She chased after the high, imagining someone swallowing her up and staring up at her while their greedy fingers clung to her breasts. Her one hand groped one of them now, unable to help herself.

 

> **s3ndak:** Let’s make her beg for it.
> 
> **kinky-kinkade:** lol $400 and she has to stop.

 

A long ping startled her, and she cried in frustration as she forced herself to stop. A goal had been set and made by her subscribers, which she’d allowed them to do. After all, that was one thing that made her so popular.

“P-please, I was so close,” she whimpered, pulling the toy off. “I wanted to come. Look, I’m so wet…”

She stroked herself, sitting up so she was completely exposed to the camera. Pre dripped from the tip, and she whined each time that she pushed against the slit.

 

> **red_lion:** Let’s help her cum.
> 
> **s3ndak:** I just want her to get off on my cock.

 

“So mean,” she pouted. “I didn’t want to fuck yet. We hadn’t hit $1,000 yet.” As people complained, she shrugged her shoulders with a grin. “Sorry.”

As she struggled to catch her breath, she moved away from the camera, angling it so that her bed was in full view. When she got back into the shot, she decided to finally show her face. She smiled breathlessly into the camera, eyes glazed over with pleasure.

“Am I worth enough to earn that?” she teased, giving a wink.

 

> **s3ndak:** You’re worth a million bucks, babe.
> 
> **kinky-kinkade:** Your lips will look so nice stretched around my dick.
> 
> **red_lion:** WHAT.
> 
> **red_lion:** ATLAS??

 

She stared at red_lion’s comment in confusion, but it was completely lost as more people commented on her appearance. She saw that he left the stream as well, and she started feeling a little insecure. Red_lion donated the most money to her. He fully supported her, and she wouldn’t be this far without him. It was weird to think of it this way, but the way he’d been reaching out to her made her have certain kinds of feelings for him. But now he’d seen her face, and he almost immediately left.

“Well…” She smiled and tried shrugging it off. “Am I?” She heard her phone ringing and sighed softly. “I thought I turned you off,” she grumbled and reached over to grab it.

Keith was calling. She frowned and quickly disconnected it, not wanting to get off her stream so prematurely.

“Sorry,” she hummed. “I thought was silent…” Regardless of the interruption, donations were coming in. She smiled and grabbed more lube. “Want more? You wanna fuck me?”

The pings going off grew more rhythmic, but her concentration broke again when the phone rang once more.

“Dammit…” She picked her phone up again to look. It was Keith again. She disconnected and this time put it on silent. Do Not Disturb, even, just in case. “My friend’s just worried about me, that’s all…” She sheepishly positioned herself on the bed, spreading her legs apart.

She resumed, spreading her hole in one hand and prodding herself with her fingers in the other. Her ass was fully exposed to the camera, and she whined softly with each finger that pressed into herself. Despite her experience like this and purposefully claiming that her online persona was a slut, she’d never actually been with another person before. That was something different and more intimate to her. Her audience didn’t need to know that, especially with what questionable things her subscribers had her put inside herself on more than one occasion.

After several minutes, three fingers were pumping in an out of her, and she desperately tried going for her g-spot. She curled her fingers up and whimpered, thighs shaking from pleasure. “Y-yes, fill up my cunt,” she whined and pressed them in further. “Please. I want your cock.”

She was startled when she heard a knock at her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She pulled her fingers out and shyly looked at the camera. “I’ll be back in a sec.” She quickly grabbed her robe and hastily put it on as there were harsher knocks. “I’m coming!”

Making sure she was decent, she awkwardly opened the door, looking down to find her friend staring at him. “Keith? What are you doing here?”

“I think you might have an idea of what I’m doing here,” he murmured.

“N-now’s not the time,” she stammered, but Keith remained persistent. “I told you, I’d be at the party in a little bit. Just gotta take care of some study.”

He chuckled, his demeanor warm despite herself feeling embarrassed. “Yes, studying. Is that so, Atlas?”

Her face paled. She was mortified, worried that he was judging her. “H-how did you…?” she held her robe tighter.

Instead of being harsh about her perfectly keeping this secret up until tonight, he didn’t look angry. “I’m Red Lion, Shiro.”

“W-what?” she gasped and stepped back, starting to let him in. Her breath wavered as she looked at him, holding his hands. She should be asking more questions, or she should kick his ass for scaring her like that. But instead, she melted under his touch as he held her waist. “You’re not mad?”

He shook his head. “And I still mean all those things I told you online. How beautiful you are, more specifically. I’ve always thought about you at work. As yourself, not as Atlas. I’ve always had feelings for you, but I’d felt so guilty because I’ve been watching… well, _you_ online.”

“Really?” She had this big smile on her face. She never imagined that he’d feel that way. “Keith…” Before she could say anything else, her eyes fluttered shut as he pulled her closer and gave her a deep, sensual kiss.

Her legs nearly buckled, loins burning more with desire as she held onto his shirt. This escalated so fast, but she didn’t care despite starting to pull away. “Y-you couldn’t afford donating all that money,” she tried to scold mid-kiss, but she was so distracted by Keith teasing the roof of her mouth with his tongue.

“Worth every penny, Shiro,” he crooned as he kissed her once more. “I should’ve known it was you… Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.”

She realized that her robe started coming down, and her face darkened. “I’m still live… they’re waiting.”

“Let’s give them a show.”

“Yes.” The idea was getting her hard once more, and she quickly started pulling him back to her room in between kisses. “O-okay everyone, we have a special guest. Y-you all know Red Lion.”

 

 

> **kinky-kinkade:** RED LION??? What’s he doing there?
> 
> **s3ndak:** God I wish that were me.

 

“C’mon, Atlas, let’s give them a show,” Keith murmured, and Shiro was relieved that they mutually agreed to keep their anonymity.

Next thing she knew, she was pushed onto the bed, hair sprawled out on either side of her like a mane as she pulled him down for a deep kiss. Her body trembled, and she felt so much nerves as she realized in the back of her mind that Keith was about to take her virginity tonight. She didn’t know how good he imagined her being, but if she couldn’t live up to that then it would crush her.

She felt his kisses go down to her neck, and she shivered and looked down to watch him move lower and lower down her body. Her breath hitched as he groped her breasts, kneading them in his hands and latching onto one of her nipples.

“F-fuck,” she whimpered and grabbed onto his hair, feeling his hand move down to her clit. Her hips bucked up almost immediately, and that sensation combined with Keith suckling had her seeing stars. And he wasn’t even through with her yet. His lips trailed lower and lower, until his tongue was running from the back to the tip of her clit.

She cried out, almost immediately feeling Keith starting to go down on her. His lips latched onto the tip, his mouth taking her in further and further. She whined, feeling his mouth constricting around her and pushing her to the back of his throat.

“Y-yes, yes!” she gasped, holding his hair while he bobbed his head up and down. She tried so hard not to rock up, but it was so hard, and she was sweating already while Keith didn’t once take his eyes off her. “I… fuck, I’m…”

She’d been edging herself all night so far, and Keith showed no signs of stopping. Her eyes shot wide open as her orgasm coursed through her and left her gasping for air. She clung to him tightly, and while her ears were ringing she could hear more donations being poured in. She paid no mind to them. There was only one person on her mind.

When Keith pulled off, Shiro panted as she felt him still kissing her now softened clit. He laved it with more attention, teasing her with his tongue.

“You’re so beautiful,” he crooned. “So good for me.”

Her nerves were coming back. She wasn’t sure how to position herself, since she heard rumors that lying missionary for sex for the first time hurt a lot more than doggy style for amab people. But fuck, she wanted her legs spread wide and hooked around Keith’s waist while his cock filled her cunt so much that she’d taste it in the back of her throat.

She watched him reach for her lube, pouring a large amount of it into his hand. He spread it in his fingers, and during that time, Shiro bent her legs back and kept her thighs held down in her hands. She was exposed to him, hole twitching around nothing from when she tried to open herself up earlier.

“So fucking hot,” Keith murmured, two of his fingers pressing in with almost no resistance. The realization had Shiro moaning, writhing as he fucked her with his fingers. “Your cunt’s swallowing them right up.”

“I-I want your cock in me,” she whimpered, lying there and taking whatever he had to give. “Fuck me.”

“Not yet, darling…”

“Please!” she begged desperately, feeling his three fingers pounding into her harder. “I’m so wet, baby, I need it.”

She gasped as Keith’s fingers pulled out of her harshly. She felt his hands spreading her hole out more. She whimpered, trying to get his attention so he could come up and face her. It took him several moments to, but when he finally left her hole alone he moved up, smiling down at her as he gave her a kiss.

She was so absorbed in the way her lips melded with his that she didn’t realize that the blunt head of his dick was starting to press into her. She thought she’d be more scared being penetrated by someone else for the first time, but she could never feel scared with him. He took everything so slow that she barely felt any pain. The new sensation did make her eyes water, however, and she tried to adjust to his size around her.

“It’s okay,” Keith crooned and soothed her with another kiss. He looked into her eyes after he pulled away, fondly watching her. It was like he knew. “You’re okay, baby.”

“Mmm…” She purred as her muscles started to relax.

He began to thrust, his pace slow and careful at first. But the more that Shiro pulled him closer, the quicker his pace became. Her insides burned and clenched around him, but it was so satisfying. Her moan rang out without any restraint, unable to stop herself. If she had any control over her body during this, then she would’ve gone over to her computer and muted the endless pinging distracting her and filling up her ears. There was a part of her that felt proud her audience loved it so much, and she was grateful Keith kept her in the moment by giving her a kiss as he started filling her up over and over.

“Y-yes, K—fuck!” she whined and gripped his back. She almost slipped up and said his name, but _fuck_ she wished that she could just shout it over and over. “More. Fuck me!”

Keith groaned, gathering her waist in one arm as he started putting far more force into his thrusts. His free hand tightly held her clit, and he stroked her rapidly in time with his thrusts.

She was seeing white, nearly screaming at the onslaught as she could feel him slamming into her g-spot. She couldn’t speak, nearly choking on her cries each time she did. She couldn’t even warn him when she was about to come. He tore her orgasm out of her, letting out a wail and screaming while more spurts of white littered her stomach.

Keith slumped heavily over her after several more thrusts, and she whimpered at the sensation of his come filling her up. He wouldn’t stop touching her clit, making her thighs shake harder from overstimulation long after he pulled out of her. She quickly yanked him down for a messy kiss, unable to stop herself.

“T-thank you, Keith,” she whispered in his ear, still completely breathless. “That was amazing.”

“Of course…” He panted and kissed her cheek. “Anything for you.”

The donations didn’t stop coming in. Shiro grinned as she turned her head, seeing that she had surpassed her record. She figured she had enough left in her, and she looked back at Keith with a knowing look. “Wanna keep making them jealous?”

He chuckled and reached over to mute the notifications for her, groping her and making her squeak in surprise. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/cryptic_gabriel)


End file.
